Guess Who Here
by kikizoey
Summary: Ikuto is back and visist Amu. What would happen now?


Kikizoey: My first Amuto one-shot.

Amu: Oh no not anther one. NO NO NO NO!

Ikuto: Oh yes!

Kikizoey: Okay. Amu You should be careful he prombly after you.

Amu: H-hai.

Kikizoey: Amu is 15 and Ikuto 20. It when Ikuto come backs.

Ikuto: Kikizoey doesn't own nothing except the story not anime or manag.

Amu: *running away* Get me when its done.

Ikuto: *drag her here* Your not going anywhere.

Everyone: Enjoy. =)

* * *

**Amu POVs**

I was in my room in a tyoical Friday night. I finish my homework and I'm board out of my mine. My family went somewhere.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Amu-chan your father and I plus Ami are going to go visist your grandmother since she sick. So can you watch the house while we are gone" ask my mother._

_"Sure I can watch the house" I said._

_"Thank you Amu-chan" my mother said._

_"Its my little girl going be by herself" said my dad._

_"Hai" I said._

_"Daddy she is okay. She a big girl" said Ami who is now 7 years old._

_"Okay but be careful **NO NO NO NO NO BOYS" **said my dad crying._

_"Okay" I said._

_"Bye honey" my mom said._

_"Bye big sister" said my sister._

_"Bye my little girl" said my dad._

_"Bye" I said._

That all. I put all my things in my back.

"Hi _Amu_" said a very familar voice.

"AHHHHHHH! IKUTO" I yell.

"Did I scare you" said Ikuto.

"N-no" I said. _Actullay yes I did you jerk. _

"Amu we know thats a lie" said Ikuto with a smerik.

"No its isn't. Hey where is Yoru" I ask.

"With the other charas in the garden" said Ikuto, "Where is _yours_".

"There with the others too. Why are you here" I said in my cool 'n spicey tone.

"Remember the day before I left" said Ikuto.

"No. Hey did you find your father" I said.

"Yes I did he live in America and he came back" he said, "and maybe this can refresh your memory".

Next thing I knew I was pin against a wall. His hands where holding my arms for I don't move. His eyes where looking down at me. He move closer and closer. I was blushing like mad. I try to move, push, and kick but he didn't move. He started to kiss me. His kisses was soft yet hard, gentle yet rough, and light yet hard again. He release one of my arms. I felt a hand going down following my curves. He release my other arm. He took his other hand and put it in my hair. Playing with it. Then I felt a hand in my shirt. I gasp then I felt something in my mouth. Then the hand went out. His tounge was playing around with my. He went every conor inside. Then I put my arms around his neck to deepen it. Playing with his hair it was so soft. Then I find myself kissing back. Then I pull apart.

Then it came to me I was in airport and he said 'I make sure you fall in love with me'. Then kiss me dangerous close to my lips.

"Did that re-jog your memory" he said.

"K-kinda" I said shutter. I was blushing even more.

"Maybe if I do it again it will bring more" he said before lean closer.

"No. Thats not nescery. You pervert." I said stopping him.

"I'm not the pervert here you are. But you were the one who kiss me back" he said.

"I"M NOT A PEVERT! YOU ARE" I yell.

"Don't yell it hurt your voice _Amu-koi_".

"Don't say my name like that" I spat.

Then I turn around seeing he was near my desk reading.

"Amu-koi I didn't know you have a diray".

"GIVE IT BACK"!

"March 12,

_'Dear Diary,_

_I'm sad. My friend and the jack is going to middle school. Today.'_

"Stop it".

_"Dear Diary_

_I'm so confuse. I think I'm falling in love with Ikuto. But I think is to late he gone._

I grab the book away from him.

"Don't I have pravicy in here any more" I'm really mad now.

"Don't be like that Amu-koi. _I love you too. Amu-koi_"

"I love you too. _Ikuto-koi_"

"So are we a couple"

"Yes. Now you are officaly mine. No one else. Not even that kiddy king"

"Aw are you jelous now"

"Maybe now"

He kiss.

"But anymore" he said while pulling away.

"Okay. I'm glad" I said.

We kiss again and again and again.

* * *

Kikizoey: This story is dedicate to all the Amuto lover. Since I don't know my story will have Amuto ness. So is for them.

Ikuto: I pursally like this one.

Amu: Sure you do. *ruling her eyes*

Ikuto: Don't be like that Amu-koi.

Amu: *Blushing*

Kikizoey: Thanks for reading.~


End file.
